concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Procol Harum Concerts 1970s
1970 January 24, 1970 Imperial College, London, ENG March 11, 1970 Holstebro Hallen, Holstebro, DEN (supported by Delta Blues Band) March 11, 1970 TV-Byen, Gladsaxe, DEN March 28, 1970 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG March 30, 1970 Aéroport du Bourget, Le Bourget, FRA April 3-4, 1970 Sporthall, Cologne GER (Progressive Pop Festival) April 11, 1970 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG April 13, 1970 The Belfry, Sutton Coldfield, ENG April 18, 1970 Dagenham Roundhouse, London, ENG April 24, 1970 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG April 25, 1970 Alex's Disco, Salisbury, ENG April 26, 1970 Fishmongers Arms, London, ENG May 2, 1970 Wankdorf Stadium, Bern, SUI May 8, 1970 Southampton University Student's Union, Southampton, ENG May 9, 1970 The Refectory, Leeds University, Leeds, ENG (with Humble Pie) May 12, 1970 Playhouse Theatre, London, ENG May 15, 1970 Bay Hotel, Sunderland, ENG May 29, 1970 Olympia Theatre, London, ENG May 30, 1970 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, ENG June 4, 1970 Paris Cinema Studio, London, ENG June 5, 1970 Lyceum Theatre, London, ENG (with Argent, Hard Meat & Supertramp) June 12-13, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Rhinoceros & Seals and Crofts) June 19-20, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA June 26-27, 1970 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI June 28, 1970 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD July 3, 1970 Middle Georgia Raceway, Byron, GA (Atlanta International Pop Festival 1970) July 6, 1970 Lambertville Music Circus, Lambertville, NJ July 8, 1970 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30, supported by Livingston Taylor) July 14-16, 1970 Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Blodwyn Pig) July 17, 1970 Ravinia Music Festival, Highland Park, IL July 22, 1970 Factorie Ballroom, Waterford, MI July 23, 1970 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI July 25, 1970 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (supporting Ten Years After) July 26, 1970 Hemisfair Park, San Antonio, TX (with Josephus & Ten Years After) July 29, 1970 Mammoth Gardens, Denver, CO July 31, 1970 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supported by Blodwyn Pig) August 1, 1970 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supported by Leon Russell & Blodwyn Pig) August 3-5, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Leon Russell & Blodwyn Pig) August 7, 1970 Mosport Park, Clarington, ON (Strawberry Fields Festival 1970) August 8, 1970 Stanley Park Stadium, Toronto, ON August 10, 1970 Town Hall, Provincetown, MA August 11-12, 1970 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY August 14-15, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Country Joe McDonald & Toe Fat) August 28, 1970 Afton Down, Isle of Wight, ENG (Isle of Wight Festival 1970) September 4, 1970 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER ("Super Concert '70" with Jimi Hendrix Experience, Ten Years After, Cold Blood & Cat Mother) September 5, 1970 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER (supporting Ten Years After, with Cold Blood) September 6, 1970 Flügger Strand, Fehmarn, GER (Fehmarn Festival 1970. PH were scheduled, but didn't appear) Jethro Tull, Procal Harum & Tir na nOg Tour 1970 September 23, 1970 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG September 24, 1970 Albert Hall, Nottingham, ENG September 25, 1970 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG September 27, 1970 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG September 28, 1970 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG September 30, 1970 The Music Hall, Aberdeen, SCOT October 1, 1970 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT October 2, 1970 Green’s Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT October 3, 1970 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG October 4, 1970 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG October 9, 1970 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG October 10, 1970 Olympia, Paris, FRA October 13, 1970 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG October 15, 1970 Tivoli, Copenhagen, DEN October 16, 1970 Sønderjyllandshallen, Aabenraa, DEN October 17, 1970 Holstebro Hallen, Holstebro, DEN (supported by Belta BB with Lyd & Lys, Light show) October 29-31-November 1, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Poco & Mungo Jerry) November 6, 1970 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI (joined by Johnny Winter & Rick Derringer for encore, who were appearing the next night with The Faces & Three Dog Night at the Olympia Stadium) November 7, 1970 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (supported by Allman Bros. Band) November 14, 1970 The Spectrum, Philadephia, PA (supporting Ten Years After, with Leon Russell) November 21, 1970 Lehigh University, Bethlehem, PA November 22, 1970 The Agora, Columbus, OH (supported by Matthews Southern Comfort) November 24, 1970 Academy of Music, New York, NY November 25, 1970 Colden Auditorium, Queen's College, Flushing, NY 1971 Early 71xxxx Atlanta Municipal Auditorium Early 71xxxx San Diego, CA 7104xx Quinnipiac College, Hamden, CT (supported by Mountain) January 16, 1971 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG (cancelled due to Robin Trower's illness) March 24, 1971 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo NY (Supported by Cactus) April 3, 1971 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (supporting Jethro Tull, with Curved Air) April 8, 1971 University of Rochester Palestra April 9, 1971 Cleveland Arena, Cleveland, OH (supporting Jethro Tull, with Cactus & Curved Air) April 10, 1971 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (supporting Steve Miller (who replaced Jethro Tull). With Cactus & Curved Air) April 11, 1971 SUNY Gym, Stony Brook University, Stony Brook, NY (2 shows, supported by Seatrain April 15, 1971 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (Supported by Cactus) April 15, 1971 War Memorial, Rochester, NY April 16-17, 1971 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI (With J. Geils Band, Trapeze) April 18, 1971 Painter's Mill Music Fair, Baltimore, MD (2 shows 4.00 & 8.30 Cat Stevens support) April 23-24, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Winter Consort & Teegarden & VanWinkle. 2 shows on 24th 8.00 & 11.30) April 25, 1971 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Emerson, Lake & Palmer, T. Rex) April 26, 1971 Forum, Montreal, QC (supporting Ten Years After) April 28, 1971 Music Hall, Boston, MA (With Mountain) July 30, 1971 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix AZ August 1, 1971 Earth Club, San Diego, CA 710804 Calgary (Unconfirmed) 710805 Edmonton (Unconfirmed) 710806 Vancouver (Unconfirmed) 710807 Seattle (Unconfirmed) 710808 Seattle (Unconfirmed) August 10-11, 1971 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supported by Spencer Davis & Peter Jameson) August 12, 1971 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, TX (supporting Ten Years After) August 16, 1971 Wollman Rink, Central Park, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival, supported by Mylon Lefevre) 710817 Ohio? Unconfirmed 710818 Philadelphia (unconfirmed) 710820 Place des Nations, Montreal, Canada August 21, 1971 Ungano's Ritz Theater, Staten Island, NY 710822 Lake Milton Ohio 710824 Kansas (unconfirmed) 710825 Tulsa (unconfirmed) 710826 Denver (unconfirmed) 710829 El Paso (unconfirmed) 710901 Boston (unconfirmed) 710903 Convention Center, Wildwood, NJ 710904 The Factory, St. Louis, MO (2 shows) 710905 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL (supported by Black Oak Arkansas) October 8, 1971 London School Of Economics, London, ENG (supported by Barclay James Harvest) October 14-15, 1971 Tivolis Koncertsal, Copenhagen, DEN October 17, 1971 Konserthuset, Gothenburg, SWE October 18, 1971 Chateau Neuf, Oslo, NOR October 20, 1971 Holstebro Hallen, Holstebro, DEN (supported by Day of Phoenix & Dr Dopo Jam) October 22, 1971 Stakladen, Arhus, DEN (supported by Day of Phoenix) October 26, 1971 Circus Krone-Bau, Munich, GER (supported by Heads Hands and Feet) October 27, 1971 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER (supported by Heads Hands and Feet) October 28, 1971 Rheinhalle, Düsseldorf, GER (supported by Head Hands and Feet) November 11, 1971 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (supported by King Crimson) November 12-13, 1971 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI (supported by The Blues Project & King Crimson) November 15, 1971 Ackerman Union Grand Ballroom, UCLA, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Nils Lofgren's band GRIN) November 18, 1971 Jubilee Auditorium, Edmonton, AB November 21, 1971 Newark State College, Newark, NJ (supported by King Crimson) November 24-25, 1971 Palladium, New York City, NY (supported by King Crimson & Yes) 1972 January 19, 1972 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Amazing Blondel) January 21, 1972 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Amazing Blondel) January 22, 1972 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supported by Amazing Blondel) January 23, 1972 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by Amazing Blondel) January 24, 1972 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (supported by Amazing Blondel) January 25, 1972 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Amazing Blondel) March 3, 1972 Salford University (with Iron Maiden and Victor Brox Blues Train) March 11, 1972 Oxford Polytechnic March 17, 1972 Pavilion Theatre, Weymouth, Dorset March 30, 1972 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG 7204xx Pittsburgh Academy of Music (unconfirmed) April 13, 1972 Sunshine Inn, Asbury Park, NJ April 15, 1972 War Memorial Auditorium, Rochester, NY (supporting Ten Years After) April 16, 1972 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY (supporting Ten Years After) April 19, 1972 Metropolitan Sports Centre, Bloomington, MN (supporting Ten Years After, with Wild Turkey) April 20, 1972 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago (with Mark-Almond) April 21, 1972 Cleveland Public Hall, Cleveland, OH (supporting West, Bruce & Laing, with Mahavishnu Orchestra) April 22, 1972 Ithaca College, NY April 23-24, 1972 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI April 25, 1972 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX (supporting Ten Years After) April 26, 1972 Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ (supporting Ten Years After) April 27, 1972 Community Center, Tucson, AZ (supporting Ten Years After) 7204xx Honolulu International Convention Center, with Humble Pie May 4, 1972 Tokyo, JPN May 6, 1972 Koseinenkin Hall, Osaka, JPN May 7, 1972 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN (supporting Ten Years After) June 30, 1972 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (Supported by Lamb & The Eagles) July 1, 1972 Convention Centre, Las Vegas, NV July 2-3, 1972 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supported by The Eagles) July 7, 1972 Corpus Christi July 8, 1972 Music Hall, Houston, TX (supported by Black Oak Arkansas & Head Hands and Feet) July 9, 1972 Oklahoma Civic Center Music Hall, Oklahoma City, OK (supported by Head Hands and Feet) July 11, 1972 Memphis, TN July 13, 1972 Atlanta Sports Arena, Atlanta, GA (supported by Booger Band & The Eagles) July 14, 1972 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (supported by The Eagles) July 15, 1972 Civic Center, Virginia Beach, VA (supported by The Eagles) July 16, 1972 Ungano's Ritz Theater, Staten Island, NY (supported by Head Hands and Feet) July 19, 1972 Pierrefonds Arena, Montréal, QC (supported by The Eagles) July 21, 1972 The Music Hall, Kansas City, MO (supported by Head Hands and Feet) July 23, 1972 Kiel Auditorium, St Louis, MO (Dave Ball's last gig with Procol Harum) September 22, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Mick Grabham's first gig with Procol Harum) September 30, 1972 Winterthur, SUI October 5, 1972 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER October 7, 1972 Gothenburg, SWE October 10, 1972 Falkonerteatret, Copenhagen, DEN (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30, Supported by Tir Na Nog) October 15, 1972 Amsterdam, NED November 1, 1972 Loew's State Theater, Syracuse, NY November 2, 1972 Palace Theater, Albany, NY November 3, 1972 Brown University, Providence, RI November 4, 1972 Kleinhan's Music Hall, Buffalo, NY (2 shows 7.00 & 10.30) November 5, 1972 Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA (supported by Steeleye Span) November 6, 1972 Queens College, Flushing, NY November 7, 1972 George Washington University, Washington, DC November 8, 1972 Academy of Music, New York, NY (Supported by Steeleye Span & Tir Na Nog) November 10, 1972 Regis College, Denver, CO November 11, 1972 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Wet Willie & Joy of Cooking) November 12, 1972 Santa Monica Civic Center, Los Angeles, CA (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30, supported by Steeleye Span & Tir Na Nog) November 15, 1972 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI November 17, 1972 John Caroll University, Cleveland, OH November 18, 1972 Temple University, Philadelphia, PA November 19, 1972 Lyric Theater, Baltimore, MD November 20, 1972 Yale University, Hartford, CO 72xxxx Kennedy Centre, Washington DC (possibly Constitution Hall) 721xxx Mansfield State College in Mansfield, PA in the winter of 1972. 1973 February 24-25, 1973 Pavilhão Gimnodesportivo, Lisbon, POR (supported by Lloyd Watson) March 3, 1973 York University, York, ENG (supported by Hemlock) March 5, 1973 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by Hemlock) March 6, 1973 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (supported by Hemlock) March 7, 1973 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Hemlock) March 8, 1973 Mountford Hall, Liverpool, ENG (supported by Hemlock) March 9, 1973 Lanchester Polytechnic, Coventry, ENG (supported by Hemlock) March 10, 1973 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG (supported by Hemlock) March 12, 1973 Town Hall, Oxford, ENG (supported by Hemlock) March 14, 1973 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT (supported by Hemlock) March 15, 1973 City Hall, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Hemlock) March 16, 1973 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Hemlock) March 17, 1973 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG (supported by Hemlock) April 4, 1973 Aquarius Theater, Boston, MA (supported by Tranquility) April 5, 1973 University, Hartford, CT (supported by Steeleye Span) April 6, 1973 Memorial Auditorium, Utica, NY April 7, 1973 Centre Sportif de l'Université de Montréal, Montreal, QC (supported by Roger Rodier) April 8, 1973 Pavillion Jeunesse, QC April 10, 1973 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supported by Steeleye Span & Tranquility) April 11, 1973 Columbus, OH (supported by Steeleye Span) April 13, 1973 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Gentle Giant) April 14, 1973 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (supported by Fanny & Mike Quatro Sound) April 15, 1973 Eastern Illinois University, Charleston, IL (supported by Frampton's Camel) April 16, 1973 Music Hall, Cincinatti, OH (supported by Steeleye Span & Tranquility) April 18, 1973 Coliseum, Richmond, VA (supported by Blue Oyster Cult) April 19, 1973 CW Post College, Greenvale, NY (supported by Steeleye Span) April 20, 1973 ? Maybe a Felt Forum show? April 21, 1973 New York Felt Forum April 22, 1973 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA April 23, 1973 The Dome, Virginia Beach April 24, 1973 Civic Center, Roanoke, VA April 25, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Charleston, SC April 26, 1973 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA (supported by Tranquility) April 27, 1973 Jackson State University, Jackson, Mississippi A strike forced the change from the Jackson Coliseum. Supported by Hydra April 28, 1973 Pensacola, FL May 22, 1973 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (supported by Country Joe) May 23, 1973 Paramount Theater, Portland, Oregon May 24, 1973 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Terry Reid & The Strawbs) May 25, 1973 Convention Center, Anaheim, CA (supported by Dr. John & The Strawbs) May 26, 1973 Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA (supported by The Strawbs) May 31, 1973 Phoenix, AZ (supported by Jo Jo Gunne) June 1, 1973 Las Vegas, NV (supported by Dr. John & Jo Jo Gunne) June 2, 1973 Salt Lake City, UT June 5, 1973 Memorial Auditorium, Kansas City, MO (supported by Ozark Mountain Daredevils) June 6, 1973 Century II, Wichita, Kansas (supported by Brewer & Shipley. The Ozark Mountain Daredevils failed to show) June 7, 1973 Music Hall, Oklahoma City, OK (supported by Dr. John) June 8, 1973 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, TX (supported by Dr. John & King Crimson) June 9, 1973 Majestic Theatre, Dallas, TX (supported by King Crimson) June 10, 1973 San Antonio, TX (supported by Dr. John & King Crimson) June 13, 1973 Ellis Auditorium, Memphis, TN (supported by ELO) June 14, 1973 Huntsville, Alabama June 15, 1973 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA July 9, 1973 Belgian TV (Recording the Welcome To The Grand Hotel special) July 10, 1973 Belgian TV July 15, 1973 Fairfield Hall, Croydon August 3, 1973 Dunstable, ENG (supported by Leo Sayer) (Probably Queensway Hall , possibly Friars Civic Hall) August 17, 1973 Belgium August 18, 1973 Belgium Bilzen Open Air Festival (PH's second appearance there) Three-day festival: Procol performs on the second day August 19, 1973 Belgium August 20, 1973 Dome, Brighton, ENG (supported by Leo Sayer) August 24, 1973 Empire Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT September 5-6, 1973 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS September 10, 1973 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS September 14, 1973 Auckland, NZ September 15, 1973 Wellington, NZ September 21, 1973 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA October 3, 1973 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED (supported by Hobo String Band) October 4, 1973 Cine Marni, Brussels, BEL October 7, 1973 Paris TV October 8, 1973 Salle Pleyel, Paris, FRA October 15, 1973 Biba's, London, ENG (US TV Midnite Special) October 19, 1973 Halle Munsterland, Munster, GER (supported by Leo Kottke) October 20, 1973 Concert House, Vienna, AUT (supported by Leo Kottke) October 21, 1973 Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER (supported by Leo Kottke) October 22, 1973 Jahrhundert Halle, Frankfurt, GER (supported by Leo Kottke) October 23, 1973 Rhine Halle, Dusseldorf, GER (supported by Leo Kottke) October 24, 1973 Bremen TV (Musikladen special, with Leo Kottke) October 25, 1973 Bremen TV (with Leo Kottke) October 26, 1973 Deutschland Halle, West Berlin, GER (supported by Leo Kottke) October 27, 1973 Congresscentrum, Hamburg, GER (supported by Leo Kottke) October 29, 1973 Konserthuset, Gotheborg, SWE (supported by Leo Kottke) October 30, 1973 Scandinavium Arena, Stockholm, SWE (supported by Leo Kottke) October 31, 1973 Olympen, Lund, SWE (supported by Leo Kottke) November 1, 1973 Fyensforum, Odense, DEN (supported by Leo Kottke) November 2, 1973 Holstebro Hallen, Holstebro, DEN (supported by Leo Kottke) November 3, 1973 Tinghallen, Viborg, DEN (supported by Leo Kottke) November 4, 1973 Vejlby-Risskov Hallen, Aarhus, DEN (supported by Leo Kottke) November 5, 1973 Tivolis Koncertsal, Copenhagen, DEN (supported by Leo Kottke) November 9, 1973 Stirling University November 10, 1973 Strathclyde University, Glasgow November 12, 1973 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (supported by Kevin Coyne) November 17, 1973 Nottingham University December 12, 1973 Air Studios Start Exotic Birds & Fruit 1974 740228 Exeter University 740302 Bradford University 740309 Essex University, Colchester 740312 John Peel Show (Radio Show BBC) 740314 Southampton University 740315 Reading University (supported by Ruby (Dave Knights' band!) 740316 University of East Anglia, Norwich 740322 Golders Green Hippodrome, London, ENG (In Concert Radio Show) 740324 Town Hall, Birmingham 740329 Newcastle (Possibly cancelled) 740403 Teatro Victoria, Barcelona 740404 Valencia 740405 Theatre Monumental, Barcelona 740423 Music Hall, Boston, MA (supported by King Crimson & Maggie Bell) 740424 Armoury, Lewiston, ME Aerosmith (some accounts say The Womblers) 740425 Kleinhan's, Buffalo, NY (supported by Maggie Bell) 740426 Elting Gymnasium at SUNY, New Paltz, NY (supported by The Womblers) 740427 Colgate University, Hamilton, NY (supported by The Sharks) 740428 Shubert Theatre, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows, supported by Maggie Bell) 740429 Kennedy Centre, Washington, DC (supported by Maggie Bell) May 1, 1974 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (supported by Maggie Bell) May 2, 1974 Hofstra University, Hempstead, NY (second show cancelled, supported by Chad of Chad & Jeremy Fame) May 3, 1974 Quinnipiac State College, Hamden, CT (supported by Maggie Bell) May 4, 1974 Auditorium Theater, Rochester, NY (supported by Black Sheep) May 5, 1974 Kutztown State College, Kutztown, PA (supported by Chad & Livingstone Taylor) May 7, 1974 Cincinnati University, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Billy Joel & Golden Earring) May 8, 1974 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (supported by Renaissance) May 10, 1974 Jai Alai, Miami, FL (supported by Renaissance & Dave Mason) May 11, 1974 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL (supported by Renaissance & Dave Mason) May 14-15, 1974 Felt Forum, New York City, NY (supported by Leo Kottke) May 16, 1974 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Steeleye Span) May 17, 1974 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL (supported by Leo Kottke) May 18, 1974 Allen Theater, Cleveland, OH May 19, 1974 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supported by James Montgomery Band & Golden Earring) June 4, 1974 Rainbow, London, ENG (supported by Jim Stafford, Foghat & Alex Harvey Band.Aired 5 July on US TV, hosted by Jim Stafford) June 11-12, 1974 University Theatre, Reyjavik, ICE June 16, 1974 Oslo, NOR (Holmenkollen Ski-Jump Ragnarock Open Air Festival. Recorded for TV. Copping's organ broke down during the concert) June 22, 1974 Sheffield University July 2, 1974 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (supported by Poco) July 3, 1974 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (supported by Poco & Golden Earring) July 4, 1974 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX (supported by Poco & Golden Earring) July 5, 1974 Dallas, TX (Radio Show KZEW-FM) July 7, 1974 Ambassador Theatre, St. Louis, MO (supported by Golden Earring) July 8, 1974 Midland Theatre, Kansas City, MO (supported by Poco) July 11, 1974 Seattle, WA July 12, 1974 Portland, OR July 14, 1974 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA July 27, 1974 Crystal Palace Bowl, London, ENG (Supporting Rick Wakeman, with Leo Sayer, Gryphon, Wally & The Winkies) 740802 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (supported by BeBop DeLuxe) 740810 Finland Turku Music Festival Ruisrock '74 Locomotiv GT, Strawbs & Nazareth 740825 Reading Festival September 11, 1974 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Strife) September 12, 1974 Coventry Theatre, Coventry, ENG (supported by Zzebra) September 13, 1974 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (supported by Jess Roden's Band) September 16, 1974 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supported by Strife) September 19, 1974 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG (supported by Jess Roden's Band) September 20, 1974 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by Jess Roden's Band) September 21, 1974 Dome, Brighton, ENG (supported by Strife) September 26, 1974 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG September 28, 1974 Pavilion, Hemel Hempstead, ENG (supported by Rod Crisp) 741003 Leeds University 741024 Herning, Denmark Herning Hallen 741025 Copenhagen Tivolis Konsertsal Some reports claimed this show was on 29 October 741026 Randers Randershallen 741027 Odense Fyens Forum 741029 Konserthuset, Göteborg, Sweden 741030 Njardhallen, Oslo, NOR 741103 Vejle, Denmark Idrættens Hus 741105 TV Holland Top Pop (Beyond The Pale) 741109 London Imperial College 741110 Wimbledon Theatre 741113 Queensway Hall, Dunstable 741115 Guildford Surrey University 741118 TV Denmark Plyds og papegoyer 741122 Kongresszentrum, Hamburg, GER 741123 Landwirtschaftschule, Kaiserslautern, GER 741124 Circus Krone, Munich, GER 741125 Stadthalle, Vienna 741126 Linz 741127 Stadthalle, Karlsruhe 741128 Killesberghalle, Stuttgart 741129 Kongresshalle, Frankfurt 741130 Philipshalle, Dusseldorf 741204 Kongresshaus, Biel 741206 Volkshaus, Zurich 741208 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam 1975 ?Museum in Bavaria? 750308 Bristol University 750313 Nottingham University (With Frankie Miller) Frankie did a set backed by Procol and also joined in for the encores. 750314 Hull University (with Frankie Miller) 750316 London The Rainbow Kevin Coyne Band (closed the show), Hatfield and the North, John Martyn, Frankie Miller (+ Procol), Sassafras, Richard & Linda Thompson June 6, 1975 Eastbourne June 20, 1975 Aberystwyth University Penglais Campus June 24, 1975 Bournemouth Village Bowl Concert Theatre June 27, 1975 Festivalpladsen, Roskilde, DEN (Roskilde Festival 1975) June 28, 1975 Oland, Sweden Castle Borgholm June 30, 1975 Skien, Norway Ibsen House 750701 Stavanger Kuppel Hall 750702 Bergen Engen Cinema July 4, 1975 Trondheim Student Centre July 6, 1975 Alesund Museum Alesund Festival August 8, 1975 Record Top of the Pops for Pandora's Box 750809 Pier Pavilion, Hastings August 10, 1975 London Palladium, London, ENG (Viv Stanshall MC) August 16, 1975 Orange Theatre Antique: three-day open-air festival Second day (Procol headlining): Zzebra, John Martyn, Baker Gurvitz Army, Tangerine Dream, Dr Feelgood (!) August 28, 1975 Auditorio del Estado, Guadalajara MEX 750830 Auditorio Nacional, Mexico City, MEX 750831 Mexico City 750917 Top of the Pops Performing Pandora's Box 750919 Top Pop Dutch TV 750925 Warner Theater, Fresno 750926 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Los Angeles 750930 Celebrity Theater, Phoenix, AZ October 7, 1975 Calgary Convention Center October 8, 1975 Saskatoon Centre Of The Arts October 9, 1975 Regina Centre Of The Arts October 12, 1975 Edmonton Jubilee Auditorium October 16, 1975 Toronto Maple Leaf Gardens October 17, 1975 Passaic, NJ Filmed at the Capitol Theatre (setlist) Fleetwood Mac & David Blue October 18, 1975 Cincinatti ... aborted Riverfront Auditorium Rick Wakeman & Gentle Giant October 19, 1975 Indiana PA Indiana University of Pennsylvania Supported by Alex Harvey October 21, 1975 New York Felt Forum Supported by Alex Harvey October 23, 1975 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI October 24, 1975 Upper Darby, Pa Tower Theater The supporting act was the very popular Johnny's Dance Band, by then featuring Nan Mancini on vocals. October 25, 1975 White Plains, NY Music Hall Supported by Little Feat October 26-30, 1975 Boston, MA Paul's Mall 751107 Konserthuset, Abo, FIN 751108 Helsinki Finlandia 751110 Stockholm Konserthuset 751112 Oslo Chateau Neuf 751114 Lund Olympen 751115 Copenhagen Tivolis Koncertsal 751116 Gothenburg Konserthuset 751117 Aalborg Aalborghallen 751118 Viborg Tinghallen 751119 Vejle Idraettens Hus 751120 Odense Fyns Forsamlinghus 751121 Nykobing Nykobing F.Hallen 751122 Vejlby-Riskov Hallen 751128 Southampton University 751129 Leicester University December 2, 1975 Assembly Rooms, Tunbridge Wells, ENG December 4, 1975 Brangwyn Hall, Swansea, WAL December 5, 1975 Sheffield University December 6, 1975 UMIST, Manchester December 10, 1975 Salle Pleyel, Paris December 11, 1975 Jansen University, Brussels December 12, 1975 Martinihal, Groningen December 13, 1975 Turfschip, Breda December 14, 1975 Rai-Congresscentrum, Amsterdam 1976 January 1, 1976 London Olympia Great British Music Festival: four day event, Procol headlined second day (though Barclay James Harvest closed) Supported by Baker Gurvitz Army among others January 3, 1976 Bristol Colston Hall UK tour: supported by Viv Stanshall's Vivarium January 4, 1976 Cardiff (supported by Viv Stanshall's Vivarium) Capitol Theatre January 5, 1976 Portsmouth (supported by Viv Stanshall's Vivarium) Guildhall January 7, 1976 Town Hall, Middlesborough, ENG (supported by Viv Stanshall's Vivarium) January 8, 1976 Nottingham (supported by Viv Stanshall's Vivarium) Albert Hall January 9, 1976 Town Hall, Birmingham (supported by Viv Stanshall's Vivarium) January 11, 1976 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG (supported by Viv Stanshall's Vivarium) January 14, 1976 Musikhalle, Hamburg January 15, 1976 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt January 16, 1976 Philipshalle, Dusseldorf January 17, 1976 Cologne TV Show: Rockpalast January 18, 1976 Rosengarten Mozartsaal, Mannheim January 19, 1976 Deutsches Museum, Munich January 20, 1976 Salle des Fetes, Geneva January 21, 1976 Linth Halle Naefels, Nafels January 22, 1976 Volkhaus, Zurich January 24, 1976 Vienna January 25, 1976 Linz January 26, 1976 Graz January 28, 1976 Dom Sportova, Zagreb January 29, 1976 Sportska Dvorana Mladost, Rijeka January 30, 1976 Hala Tivoli, Ljubljana 760202 Hala Hutnik, Krakow 760203 Dom Muziki, Katowice 760204 Congres Hall, Warsaw 760205 Congres Hall, Warsaw 760206 Halla Arena, Poznan 760207 Szczecin 760209 Lodz 760210 Wroclaw March 2, 1976 Sports Hall, Kent University, Canterbury, ENG March 5, 1976 Geordie Scene Newcastle TV March 6, 1976 Brunel University, Uxbridge, ENG March 17, 1976 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG March 18, 1976 Warwick University, Coventry, ENG March 19, 1976 Lancaster University March 20, 1976 Stirling University March 24, 1976 Kings West, Brighton, ENG March 26, 1976 Pier Pavilion, Hastings, ENG March 27, 1976 Vale Centre, Aylesbury, ENG 760418 Was there a gig? 760427 Strasbourg Palais des Fetes 760428 Besancon Palais des Sports 760429 Lyon Bourse de Travail 760430 Clermont-Ferrand Maison des Sports May 2, 1976 Palais des Sports, Toulouse May 3, 1976 Alhambra, Bordeaux The official tour schedule had 1 May for Bordeaux May 17, 1976 Harvard Square Theatre, Cambridge, MA (2 shows 7.00 & 10.30, supported by Flora Purim with Airto Moreira) May 29, 1976 Viv Stanshall gig in Basildon with Mick & BJ 760606 Offenburg, Germany Open Air Festival Van der Graaf Generator, Scorpions, Man, Alvin Lee, Wishbone Ash, Bob Marley (!) 760607 Phillipshalle, Dusseldorf, GER 760704 York Museum Gardens (York Arts Festival) 760724 Oulu, Finland Uleaborg Festival 760726 Trondheim Student Samford 760727 Sandefjord 760728 Skien Ibsen House 760729 Hunnebostrand 760731 Kristianopel Masten 760801 Copenhagen Tivoli 760808 Isle of Man Palace Lido 760911 Arnhem (should be Lochem) Curved Air, J.Cale, Climax Blues Band, Dr Feelgood John Cale was cancelled, and Caravan performed 760920 Vaduz, Liechtenstein 760921 Villach, Austria 760925 Bucharest 760926 Bucharest 760927 Bucharest 761002 Dortmund, GER 761020 Start at Criteria Studios 1977 770125 Ghent 770128 Pavillon, Paris 770129 Bern 770130 Donbirn 770131 Kongresshalle, Munich, GER 770201 Hamburg, GER 770202 Bremen, GER 770203 Kongresshalle, Frankfurt, GER 770204 Mannheim, GER 770205 Westfalenhalle II, Dortmund, GER 770210 Warwick University, Coventry 770211 Edinburgh University, Edinburgh, SCOT 770212 Strathclyde University, Glasgow, SCOT 770214 City Hall, Hull, ENG 770216 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG 770218 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL 770219 Exeter University 770220 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG 770223 Liverpool, University 770224 Apollo, Manchester, ENG 770226 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 770227 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG February 28, 1977 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG 770301 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 770304 Surrey University, Guildford March 5, 1977 Kursaal, Southend, ENG 770306 Preston (cancelled for contractual reasons) 770307 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG 770309 Leeds University 770311 Newcastle (cancelled for contractual reasons) 770312 Golders Green Hippodrome, London, ENG (Sight & Sound Radio & TV) 770312 Aylesbury (cancelled for contractual reasons) 770314 National Boxing Stadium, Dublin, IRE 770316 Tunbridge Wells (This may have moved to April 1st. Cancelled) 770318 Hatfield Polytechnic 770401 Assembly Rooms, Tunbridge Wells 770408 Old Waldorf, San Francisco 770409 Old Waldorf, San Francisco 770412 Crescendo, Anaheim 770414 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (Supported by Walter Egan) 770415 Washington, Spokane Coliseum (Supporting Supertramp) 770416 Washington, Pullman (Supporting Supertramp) 770417 Oregon, Portland Paramount Theatre (Supporting Supertramp) 770420 Washington, Seattle Arena (Supporting Supertramp) 770421 British Columbia, Penticton Arena 770422 British Columbia, Vancouver Coliseum (Supporting Supertramp) 770423 British Columbia, Victoria Arena (Supporting Supertramp) 770427 Minnesota, Minneapolis State Theatre (with Little Feat) 770428 Nebraska, Omaha Music Hall 770429 Missouri, St. Louis Kiel Auditorium 770430 Missouri, Kansas City (Supported by Stallion & Walter Egan) May 1, 1977 Illinois, "Chicago Uptown Theatre" This show actually took place at the Riviera Theater May 2, 1977 Royal Oak Music Theater, Royal Oak, MI (Supported by Walter Egan) May 3, 1977 Akron Civic Center, Akron, OH May 5, 1977 East Lansing, MI May 4, 1977 Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee, WI (Supported by Stallion & Walter Egan) May 7, 1977 Royal Oak Theatre, MI May 8, 1977 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA May 10, 1977 Erie Fieldhouse, PA May 11, 1977 Hofstra University, Hempstead, LI May 12, 1977 Scranton University, Scranton, PA May 13, 1977 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with Chick Corea & Stanley Clarke) May 14, 1977 Lafayette College, Easton, PA May 15, 1977 Palladium, New York City, NY May 19, 1977 Hamilton Place, Hamilton, ON May 20, 1977 National Arts Center, Ottawa, ON May 21, 1977 Sudbury Arena, ON May 22, 1977 Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON Or 770502 Detroit, MI 770503 Milwaukee, WI 770505 Hofstra University, Hempstead, LI 770506 Poughkeepsie, NY (Supporting Foghat) 770507 Amherst, NJ 770508 Pittsburg (Supporting Foghat) 770510 Rochester, NY (Supporting Foghat) 770511 Syracuse, NY (Supporting Foghat) 1978 1979